first blood, last love
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: While drifting from town to town Rambo rescues a damsel in destress in the form of a diner waitress. Could this change how Rambo lives his life forever? Or Will his past get in the way and cause him to lose her too like he has lost everyone else he's ever cared about?
1. chapter one

Rambo pulled the collar of his dirty green raincoat up, to stop the pouring rain running down his neck. He loved the freedom of being a drifter but in weather like this he couldn't help feel jealous of all the family's sat in front of cosy log fires in their warm homes. It had been years since he had felt comfort like that, first his service in Vietnam and then everything with the cops in the woods and his stint in prison. Still all that was behind him now, he was a free man again and ready to get on with the rest of his life.

He decided it was a good idea to nip into a pub or cafe when he got to the nearest town. He could shelter there from the rain and dry off. John eventually came to a small town he'd never come across before, it was quaint and had a small diner. His stomach grumbled hungrily, it had been several days since he had eaten and his stomach was making him pay for it. He had a small bit of change jingling in his pocket so decided it was time he spent his last bit of money and grab some food.

The bell on the door jingled as he walks into the diner, several of the customers turn round and glare at him as he entered, making John instantly feel uncomfortable. He was used to being treated like an outsider or a peice of scum, he'd got used to that at the end of Vietnam when he had returned home. But it still never got any better no matter how many times people looked down their nose at him. He knew he was scruffy and didn't look the smartest but he was a soldier, he shouldn't be looked at with such disgust.

But in the midst of all the disapproving looking customers was the face of an angel. Smiling and welcoming as he entered the diner.

"Oh my, you must be freezing grab a seat and I'll get you a nice hot coffee" The waitress smiled at him but he couldn't help but notice a touch of concern in her expression. Rambo shrugged off the soaking wet jacket and sat at a table as she brought over a cafetiere.

"Cream?" She offered as she poured the black filter coffee into his cup. Rambo shook his head.

"Black" He replied.

"Would you like me to hang your raincoat up for you it'll give it chance to dry?"

"Thank you" Rambo said giving her a nod of appreciation and handing her the soggy garment.

"How long you been out there you look terrible?" The waitress asked concerned, Rambo laughed in his head, true he didn't look his best but terrible really? It had been ages since he last looked in a mirror. He ran a hand over his chin, he guessed he could do with having a shave.

Rambo shrugged he couldn't remember how long he'd been drifting around.

"You're gonna catch your death out there" The waitress said frowning.

"Used to it" Rambo shrugged.

"Well I better get back to work" The waitress said as she noticed a customer wave his empty mug at her "But if you need anything else give me a shout" The waitress grinned, Rambo gave a nod of appreciation, his heart gave a strange skip he'd never felt before, God she looked beautiful when she smiled.

Rambo scowled as he watched an intimidating man approach the waitress trying to judge his intentions. Rambo if nothing else was a great judge of character and was an expert in anticipating people's actions and Rambo could instantly tell he was trouble.

The man swaggered up to her and leaned on the counter.

"Hay little darlin', how 'bout you and me get together for a drinking sometime, we can go back to my place see where the night takes us" The man purred. Rambo could see the waitress was shocked by the bluntness of the man.

"I... I'm sorry, but I, I'm not interested in dating right now, I don't know how you got the impression that I was interested"

"Come on little darlin' don't play hard Ball now, you've been giving me the eye since I got here, you've been asking for it" The man hissed, the tone in his voice had suddenly turned sinister.

The waitress became angry, how dare that man suggest that she'd done any such thing. She raised her hand and swung it to slap him on the side of the face but he grabbed her wrist mid-swing.

"Try that again bitch and I swear to God" The man growled at her.

Before Rambo had even realised he'd moved he was beside the young, beautiful waitress. He had run to defend her that quick.

"I believe the lady said no" Rambo growled, his voice was deep and rich. The waitress looked up at the man to discover it was the drifter, his eyes were dark brown and intense with anger. She was shocked at how attractive he looked close up. His tanned muscular arms, his deep brown eyes, the dark bristles round his sharp, angular jaw and the long mop of brown hair combed back.

The more she starred at him the more handsome she realised he was even though he was intimidating. She could see Rambo clenching his jaw and fists as he got in the other man's face.

"Yeah? What you gonna do about it little man?" The other man said looking down at Rambo.

"Whatever it takes to get you to leave her alone" Random growled, grabbing the man's wrist and putting his hand off the waitress.

The man pulled out a knife, everyone in the diner gasped. The waitress grabbed his warm, strong, tanned hand in panic. Feeling her small, warm, soft hand wrap around him caught him off guard and caused him to not notice the knife slash at him.

Rambo cursed in pain as he felt the knife slash diagonally across from his shoulder to chest. He reacted quick as lightening, punching the man in the stomach and grabbing the knife out of his hand as the man was bent over winded. He finished off uppercutting the bent over man knocking him unconscious to the floor.


	2. chapter two

The waitress looked up at Rambo with concern, he stood there emotionless with a blank expression with a hand pressed against his wound.

"Oh my God are you alright?" The waitress panicked, seeing the blood seeping through the gaps in his fingers.

"Don't worry about me, how are you?" Rambo asked looking down at her, the waitress nodded in reply.

"I... I'm alright, thank you so much, no one has ever stuck up for me like that before" The waitress said, sounding so grateful.

"You're welcome" Rambo nodded, slowly he peeled back his hand to assess the damage.

"That looks nasty, sit down and I'll look at it, it may need stitches"

"Thank you but I'll be fine"

"Please it's the least I could do" The waitress pleaded. Rambo looked around the diner, the majority of the customers had left by now after all the chaos. Rambo sighed and nodded.

The waitress smiled and led him into one of the back rooms of the diner, somewhere out of the view of the public eye.

"Sit down and I'll grab the medical kit" Rambo started to remove his shirt as she got the first aid kit.

The waitress looked gobsmacked and amazed as she watched Rambo remove his shirt. His still damp, muscular and tanned body shimmered beneath the lights. Blood flowed down his bulging pecks, that's when she noticed the zigzags of white scars scattered across his body.The waitresses heart broke she hated to think what he had gone through to end up with all those scars.

She bit her bottom lip as she saw Rambo sat topless on the chair. He made no sign that he was in pain but she thought it must hurt terribly. The waitress boiled the kettle and filled up a cup with boiling water putting the needle in the water to sterilise it.

"Are you OK.. I erm I'm sorry I didn't even get your name." The waitress said apologetically, looking very embarrassed.

"Rambo... John Rambo" His deep voice Said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you John, I'm Lily. Thank you so much for saving me" Rambo gave her a single nod. "I'm sorry John but this is going to hurt I'm not going to lie" Lily walked up to Rambo she was so close she could feel his breath and the warmth radiating off his topless body.

"Let me see" She whispered, Rambo slowly peeled his hand away from the wound. Lily grimaced at the sight, if it was her she'd be crying in pain but not him.

Using a clean cloth she had found Lily started to gently wipe away the blood. She could see his jaw tense but other than that hardly made a sound. What Lily found heartbreaking was it was starting to look like Rambo was used to dealing with such things.

"Are you ready?" Lily asked, Rambo nodded his head. When she first inserted the needle Rambo clenched his fists but nothing more.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts," Lily apologised.

"It's alright, used to it" He said bluntly, that comment broke her heart, what had he been through? Lily wanted to know but she decided not to pry. Once it was sown up, she dabbed it with salt water causing him to hiss in pain and then she dressed the wound.

"All finished just make sure that you keep it clean... Listen I hope you don't find me rude but where are you heading? You have anywhere to stay?" Lily asked concerned.

"I'll manage" He simply replied shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure you would, but listen I have a spare room, you could have a shower, nice cooked meal, somewhere warm, comfortable and dry to spend the night?" Lily's parents would have flipped at the idea of inviting a complete stranger into her home, it wasn't the smartest idea, but she doubted he'd do her any harm after just saving her "It's the least I could do after what you've done for me" Lily offered with a smile.

"I couldn't, I'd hate to take advantage" Rambo frowned, it was strange that she was being so nice to him.

"Please, just humour me. When was the last time you slept in the warm and dry? Or had a hot home cooked meal?" Lily knew she was beginning to overstep her boundaries and enter boarder line rude but she felt she had to pay Rambo back in some way.

Rambo thought about it, it had been ages since he'd last spent the night somewhere warm and comfortable and a shower did sound good. Rambo sighed and nodded and told her how appreciated he was of the offer. Lily had to finish the rest of her shift so Rambo stayed in the back taking it easy while he waited for her to finish.

Lily checked the temperature of the bath and turned off the taps.

"All yours" Lily said smiling at Rambo stood in the doorway. "I'll put dinner on and find you something to wear, just b careful not to get your bandage wet" Rambo smiled and nodded and thanked her for all she was doing. It had been to long since anyone had been this nice to him.

Rambo gave a deep sigh as he sank his aching, tired muscles into the hot, soapy water and laid his head back on the bathtub edge. The water felt amazing and he had to admit he was aroused being surrounded by the smell of Lily.

Rambo opened the bathroom door Lily was stood there holding some clean pajamas. Lily stood there gobsmacked holding the clothes, her mouth slightly parted staring, she could feel her cheeks blush. Rambo had opened the door in nothing but a small white towel wrapped round his waist.

"I... Erm... I brought you some clean clothes" Lily stuttered her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I've just put dinner on it'll be ready by the time your finished"

"Thank you ma'am" Rambo said smiling and giving a nod. Taking the clothes off her and shutting the door to get changed, he couldn't believe how kind Lily was being to him. Normally nobody would give him the time of day, she sure was a rare breed.


	3. chapter three

Lily watched Rambo with amazement as he shovelled down his food, Rambo never knew when his next meal would come around so he always made sure to eat everything that was in front of him.

"I take it you like my food?" Lily laughed, Rambo looked up from the plate and nodded at her with his mouth full. "So where you heading John? Don't you have any friends.. Family? Rambo sadly shook his head.

" Your mother?... Father" She asked.

"Mom died a long time ago" He was a man of few words was Rambo, he didn't really want to go into detail about his past. It would be too complicated having to explain the mess that was his home life.

"I'm sorry to here that" Lily said regretting prying into his private life.

"It's OK ma'am, you're letting a stranger stay in your home for free it's only right you'd be asking questions" Rambo said shrugging his shoulders.

"I better go and set your room up otherwise you'll be sleeping on the floor and I told you it's Lily" Lily said laughing looking at the kitchen clock. Rambo hoped he hadn't offended her by not going into details.

Lily hated to admit it but she was disappointed when Rambo decided to turn in for the night and go to bed, she had really enjoyed having company in her home. It had been so long since she'd had someone round to talk to.

Early in the morning her bladder woke her up, in a silk nightgiwh she walked across the hallway, when she heard the sound of a ghost moaning coming from the spare room. Slowly she creaked open the door and peeked in. Rambo was tossing and turning in his sleep, moaning to himself. His forehead and pajamas were drenched in sweat. Suddenly Rambo gasped and bolted upright in bed, panting heavily with fear.

"John are you OK?" Lily asked gently.

"Where am I?" Rambo asked looking around confused. Lily walked closer to him so he could see her face in the moonlight. His nightmare had been so real and vivid it had disorientated him as to where he was when he awoke.

"You're staying in my home the night remember?" Rambo thought for a minute puzzled, then nodded as he remembered.

"Are you alright John, did you have a nightmare?" She asked sympathetically. Rambo shook his head.

"No it's alright I'm fine" Rambo said shrugging it off as nothing. Lily sat on the bed beside him.

"John, I know you don't know me but I'm here if you want to talk, I won't judge" Lily said sincerely. "Why don't you go and freshen up and I'll make us some coffee?" Rambo nodded and walked towards the bathroom as Lily went to the kitchen.

Rambo stood by the sink staring at his reflection in the mirror, gripping the edge of the sink. He felt embarrassed and ashamed, she had seen him at his weakest moment, it wasn't right for a man of his age having nightmares, it had been years since the war.

And yet he was shocked and surprised, she had seen a man built of nothing but muscles, who had fought unarmed against an armed man, shaking and sweating with fear in his bed and yet she had shown nothing but kindness and sympathy. She hadn't judged him, she hadn't mocked him she'd just stood by him and supported him. It took every bit of willpower he had go and step foot outside of that bathroom and look at her in the eye again.

Lily looked up from the coffee pot as Rambo walked in.

"Better?" She asked, Rambo nodded, he didn't sit down until Lily gestured him to a seat. "I hope you don't find me rude I don't mean to pry, I just want to help if I can"

"I.. I could have a father, it's been so long..." Rambo said in a low voice.

"Oh?" Lily said handing him a cup of coffee.

"I..haven't seen him since I was seventeen" Rambo chose to miss out the part where his father had beaten up his mother in a drunken stuper,and tried to kill John with a knife, so Rambo had shot his father with a bow and arrow and ran away from home before joining the army. It would only make things between them complicated, he wasn't one for opening up to people. Rambo had built pretty big walls around himself to protect himself from getting close to people.

"I'm sorry to here that, family should be a big part of anyone's life, as well as forgiveness, life's to short to hold grudges of whatever is keeping you two apart" Lily said, 'Oh if only you knew' Rambo thought, and yet there was also some truth in his words. Rambo did regret not being in his father's life for so many years.

Rambo wished he could open up properly and tell her everything but every time he got close to someone it always fell apart and he got more and more hurt and more and more shut away from the world and everyone in it, for fear of being hurt again.

"There's many things I wish I could take back, I disowned my father for a man who didn't really love me at all and ended up choosing drugs over me" Lily explained sadly. Rambo understood what she was saying but he was stubborn, he wasn't sure if he was capable of swallowing his pride and going back to his father.

"If you'd like me to I could come with you, if you can't do it on your own I mean" Lily offered smiling.

Rambo felt butterflies for the first time in years, he looked at this gorgeous woman sat there smiling at him in the moonlight, being so thoughtful and caring to him and she barely even knew him. All she wanted was to help him mend some of his regrets before It was too late, like it had been for her. After all she had done for him, the least he could do was except her generous offer.

Rambo accepted her generous offer, his mouth opened before his brain caught up. What was he doing? She was breaking his walls down as if they were cardboard, there was something about her that he couldn't resist.

And what about Lily, she barely knew John and she'd offered to go on a road trip with him to reunite him with his long lost father. Everyone said she was too nice for her own good. But too nice for common sense?


End file.
